Silent
by darkprincess40
Summary: One-Shot: They were in the library and who would've guessed that THIS would happen.  I suck at summaries, just come in and read :


**Just a short little one-shot I came up with. I was in the library with my friends and was bored/in the writing mood. I wrote it on my blackberry so if there's any errors that would be why. Hope you enjoy it and please review! **

We were sitting in the library. "Britt, come help me find a book," I whispered.

Mrs. Gobler was the meanest teacher in the school and if she caught you talking she would most definitely give you detention. I always wondered why a person who disliked children would take a job as a teacher. She was probably like 75 years old and I have no idea why she wasn't retired.

"Shhhhhh!" She pointed her finger against her mouth with her glasses hanging low like a good librarian.

Me and Britt looked at each other and silently laughed. We didn't want to get scolded again by the bitch.

I started looking around at the books and wandered over to the mystery section. Britt probably was wondering what I was doing here since I almost never like mystery books.

"You know... I kind of am starting to like mysteries," I said as I leaned in and placed my mouth right next to her ear so only she could hear me. I could smell her perfume and started getting intoxicated by the familiar scent.

She looked over at me and a smirk grew on her face. "Hmm, is that so?" She said leaning into my ear so I could feel her breath. It sent shivers down my spine and I started to get ticklish.

I let out a small laugh and Brittany caught on. She started tickling me and I quickly put my hand over my mouth to not make any noise.

Brittany was determined to make me laugh so she started to tickle me harder. She grabbed my hand and tried pulling it away from my mouth.

As she was pulling I fell over on the floor and she had me pinned down. "Haha that's what you get!" She said.

"But I didn't even do anything," I replied. She laughed and shrugged her shoulders.

"Baby, you know I'm always on top," she winked. Her wink was so flawless it gave me butterflies. Sometimes when people winked it just looked stupid cause their other eye was half closed and it looked like they were having a spaz attack.

Her hair was grazing my face and I took in the scent. Luckily, we were in the back of the library so no one could see us. I mean even if they did then whatever. It's easy for girls to get away with things like this. Especially girls like us. We were cheerios and it was unwise for anyone to try and mess with us simply because of our status.

She still had me pinned down and had her legs wrapped around me. I leaned up a little trying to catch her lips.

She smirked and leaned up. "Playing hard to get, I see?" She nodded and her smile grew. She lifted me up so I was sitting up against the bookshelf and she was sitting on my lap. Her arms were wrapped around my neck.

She leaned in and our lips hovered over one another's, slightly touching. Our noses bumped together and we both laughed. I put my hands on her lower back and started to go up and down with my nails.

I leaned in a little more and finally our lips touched, thankfully, because I was going to explode. She pushed into me and held the kiss for a few seconds, even though it felt like an eternity. I could taste the cinnamon gum in her mouth because she knew it was my favorite.

As if she read my thoughts we both opened our mouths and she slowly slipped her gum into my mouth and our tongues grazed one another.

I chuckled and then pushed her down to the floor so I was on top now. I put my hand to her cheek and pressed my finger along it. She had a scar on her right cheek from when she was a baby. She fell off of a swing and hit her cheek against the ground and it left a scar ever since.

I loved her scar though; well I loved everything about her. I lifted my finger up so it was ever so slightly touching her cheek. I knew she was super ticklish so she started squirming around and scrunched up her neck.

She put her hands on my back and pushed me down so I was completely lying on top of her.

I lifted her cheerios shirt up a little and traced patterns along her toned stomach as I leaned in to kiss her. She took a quick breath and I slipped my tongue into her mouth.

I put my hands a little lower and reached over her cheerio skirt so I was cupping her downstairs. I started to rub my hand back and forth.

She grabbed my hair because she knew I loved it, but also because she needed something to hold on too.

I was hoping we weren't making too much noise because if Mrs. Gobler came over here it would be pretty bad. But, at that moment I didn't really care.

So I slipped my hand underneath her cheerio skirt and she pushed my head down to her so my mouth was right next to her ear. I was now lying fully on top of her as I started to move my hand back and forth.

She stuffed her face into my neck so she wouldn't make any noise. I started moving my hand faster and faster and she started kissing my neck.

Oh my god I was so turned on right now. Then all of a sudden she shot up and let out a little moan, but luckily it wasn't loud enough for anyone to hear because her mouth was covered by my mouth.

I pulled my hand out and it was soaked. I quickly wiped it off and sat up so I was off her.

She layed still on the ground, panting. "Oh my god San, that was so amazing." I winked and I could've sworn it was almost as good as her's

"Welllll... I try, I try," I replied. She sat up and looked flustered because her face was beat red against her normally pale complexion. She quickly gave me a short kiss as I helped her stand up.

The bell suddenly rung, so we linked pinkies and walked out of the libraries with smirks on our faces. Everyone stopped and looked at us, having no idea of what events just took place between me and my girl.


End file.
